


Так не может продолжаться

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хоук близко к сердцу принимает происходящее в Казематах. Поэтому вскоре Мередит оказывается смещена, и на её место присылают нового Рыцаря-Командора, которому предстоит налаживать рабочие (и, возможно, не только) отношения с Первым Чародеем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так не может продолжаться

1.

Защитник зубасто разулыбался храмовнику в коридоре, постучал в дверь кабинета Первого Чародея и сразу зашёл, не дожидаясь ответа. Он всегда являлся в это время, сразу после обязательного еженедельного визита к сестре. С сестрой он встречался в пустой трапезной под присмотром храмовников, причём большую часть времени Бетани рассказывала про успехи младших учеников, с которыми занималась и которых, кажется, скопом усыновила.  
После этого Хоук шлялся по двору, действуя на нервы торговцам, храмовым новобранцам и рыцарю-капитану Каллену лично, и наконец убирался в сторону начальственных кабинетов, действовать на нервы Рыцарю-Командору Мередит (при дождливой погоде) или Первому Чародею Орсино (во всех прочих случаях), и на какое-то время в Казематах становилось относительно спокойно.  
В кабинете Орсино было тихо, полутемно и пыльно. Сам Первый Чародей сидел за своим длинным столом, органичный в окружающем интерьере, как набивное чучело цапли, и смотрел прямо перед собой зелёными очами, живо отображающими всю скорбь эльфийского народа во всей его многострадальности.  
Хоук подождал немного. Первый Чародей не шевелился. Хоук обошёл стол и заглянул Орсино через плечо. Верхняя бумага в стопке была списком изготовленных формари за истекший месяц изделий.  
— Мэтр Орсино, — доверительно произнёс Защитник, кладя широкую лапу на хрупкое плечо Первого Чародея. — А вот вы мне скажите: вы сегодня жрали чего-нибудь?  
Орсино встрепенулся и недоумённо взглянул на него. Потом задумался.  
— Я завтракал, — наконец сказал он не слишком уверенным тоном.  
— Это хорошо, — серьёзно покивал Защитник. — А пили вы в последний раз когда?  
Орсино бросил взгляд на графин с водой.  
— Не, я имею в виду — выпивали когда? — исправился Хоук.  
— Даже не вспомню...  
— Вы меня уважаете?  
— Уважаю, — на этот раз Первый Чародей не колебался.  
— Тогда давайте-ка прогуляемся и раздавим бутылочку-другую. Нет-нет, даже не придумывайте отмазок! Как-нибудь без вас обойдётся часок, и я не поверю, что вы сами себе не можете в кои-то веки выписать разрешение на выход в город. Давайте-давайте, гулять полезно. Нельзя столько работать, надо же иногда и отдыхать!

 

***

Посетители «Висельника» были, преимущественно, разномастными обитателями дна, головорезами, и бедняками в ожидании улыбки судьбы. Этот контингент лишь слегка разбавляли более удачливые жители Нижнего города, не настолько самоуверенные или ценящие комфорт, чтобы искать пристанище в местах почище.  
И те и другие с интересом и изумлением созерцали за одним из грязноватых столов импозантную фигуру Первого Чародея (тот был достаточно известной в городе персоной, так что даже те, кто никогда его не видел, мог узнать по описанию если и не самого мага, то уж всяко трёхглавый посох, аккуратно прислонённый к спинке стула). Орсино сидел, облокотившись о столешницу рядом с полупустой миской фирменного рагу (только не спрашивайте, из чего оно, рецепт меняется каждый день) и отнюдь не в первый раз опустошённой кружкой, и горевал. Однако напротив него расположился, подливал и поддакивал никто иной как Защитник Киркволла, какового все здесь отлично помнили ещё как Бешеного Пса Хоука, так что взглядами все присутствующие и ограничивались: никто не осмеливался подойти познакомиться или высказать свою позицию по поводу магического вопроса.  
Создатель с ними, сидят — и пусть сидят. Ещё не хватало связываться...  
— Я так больше не могу, — горестно шептал Первый Чародей. Когда-то в юности он полагал, что умеет пить, но это было очень уж давно, к тому же даже в те дни он не потреблял таких жидкостей в таких количествах, как те, что непринуждённо влил в него Защитник. Обижать Защитника Орсино не хотел, к тому же тот отлично слушал, а Первому Чародею, как оказалось, действительно нужно было выговориться перед понимающим слушателем. Как побочный эффект следовало указать то, что к настоящему моменту зрение Первого Чародея уже с трудом фокусировалось на отдалённых объектах, язык слегка заплетался, а ноги, вздумай он встать, скорее всего, отказались бы нести его куда-либо, кроме как зигзагами в ближайшую стену.  
— Каждый вечер думаю: как здорово было бы просто не проснуться. Не смотреть, как запугивают и унижают моих людей, не давиться своим бессилием, — Орсино удивлённо посмотрел в свою не иначе как по волшебству вновь наполнившуюся кружку, но смело отпил. Закашлялся и продолжал: — Это самое ужасное — бессилие. Я ничего не могу сделать! Они все ждут от меня защиты, помощи, а я только и могу, что писать бумажки, которые никто не читает! Можно спасти одного, двоих, но какой ценой?!  
Хоук сочувственно кивал, косвенно провоцируя захмелевшего Первого Чародея продолжить и углубить излияния.  
— Ужасно, — пробормотал Орсино, допив эль и едва не поставив кружку мимо стола. Речь его, как ни странно, оставалась довольно разборчивой и связной, хоть и замедлилась. — Ужасная несправедливость. Даже отравиться не могу, Андрасте прости, как приличные люди делают. Тихо, спокойно, никому не доставляя хлопот, выпить яд и забыть обо всех проблемах. Но на кого я их оставлю?! С нами уже и так не церемонятся, страшно подумать, что может случиться... Нет, Защитник, нет больше моих сил. Нету. Не может так больше продолжаться.  
— И то правда, — понимающе поддакнул Хоук, деликатно, но твёрдо поднимая Первого Чародея на ноги и ловко приобнимая, чтобы тот не растянулся по пути. — Нельзя столько пить с отвычки. Поплохеет.  
Орсино вздохнул и попытался сползти на пол.

 

Поздно вечером чародей Гюнтер, обычно помогавший Первому Чародею с хозяйственными бумагами, а ныне нервничающий в пустом кабинете, открыл дверь деловитому Защитнику, на руках которого спал Орсино.  
Защитник уложил Первого Чародея на диванчик в углу, заботливо расстегнул ему верхний ремешок на мантии и неодобрительно взглянул на округлившего глаза Гюнтера.  
— Что? Не видишь, Первый Чародей устал. Водички ему поставь и рассолу, если есть — да сам, небось, знаешь, что с уставшим начальством делать надо.  
Гюнтер закивал, перебарывая нелепость ситуации. В детстве, ещё до Круга, он частенько помогал любившему выпить отцу пережить похмелье, так что примерно представлял себе порядок действий.  
— Ну и молодец, — одобрил Защитник. — Далеко пойдёшь.  
Больше всего Гюнтер хотел пойти в свою келью, но перспектива объяснять Зашитнику, почему он не выполнил его распоряжение представлялась ему ещё менее желательной, чем страдающий с утра Первый Чародей или попытки добыть рассол на казематской кухне (или за пределами стен, если на кухне его не окажется). Поэтому он только ещё раз кивнул.

 

***

Мередит Станнард была отозвана в Белый Шпиль примерно через месяц после памятной попойки, и сначала казалось, что ненадолго.  
В начале весны пришло сообщение, что до начала лета в Казематы пришлют нового Рыцаря-Командора. Никаких пояснений не было, и Киркволл забурлил. Все гадали о причинах произошедшего: если дело во вскрывшихся фактах злоупотребления, то почему не начато следствие, если речь о шантаже, то — помилуйте, чем можно шантажировать Мередит? А если нет никаких скрытых причин... впрочем, с таких постов так просто не снимают.  
Как ни странно, Казематы бурлили менее всего. Можно даже сказать, не бурлили вовсе. Все — и маги и храмовники — одинаково притихли, не зная, чего ждать от неведомого нового начальства. Старшие рыцари напускали на себя таинственный вид, строя предположения. Расход успокоительных средств увеличился втрое, потом впятеро.

 

Новый Рыцарь-Командор сэр Орвилл унюхал валерьянку, боярышник и прочие соответствующие травы ещё в лодке, везущей его в Казематы, и сперва благовоспитанно сделал морду тяпкой — мало ли, откуда в портовом городе может дуть ветер. Однако по мере приближения к Кругу запах усиливался, так что в конце концов сэр Орвилл не выдержал и спросил у попутного храмовника:  
— Чем это у вас так сильно пахнет?  
Храмовник смешался и только спустя минуту пробормотал:  
— Маги у нас нервные...  
Орвилл смолчал, с трудом удержав «Настолько?!». Он слыхал про Казематы разное, зачастую прямо противоположное, и надеялся составить собственное мнение. Тем более, что от попутного храмовника несло той же успокоительной настойкой, так что веры ему не было.  
Вскоре Рыцарь-Командор убедился, что пресловутой настойкой в Круге пахнут все, и сильнее всех — Первый Чародей.

 

***

Сэр Орвилл Войе был из тех, кто приходит в орден добровольно и сознательно, то есть, являл собой образчик крыла идейных идеалистов. Ему было тридцать шесть, то есть для своей новой должности был он неприлично молод, и до сих пор служил в чине рыцаря-капитана в Круге, последние пару десятилетий соблюдавшим хрупкое равновесие между интересами магов и всего прочего населения.  
Наивной фиалкой, разумеется, он не был, да и полученное в детстве и юности воспитание позволяли ему невозбранно прозревать, что отнюдь не везде и не всегда отношения храмовников и тех, кого они должны были сторожить и хранить, сохраняют здоровый, справедливый и разумный характер. Так что внутренне он чувствовал себя готовым обнаружить в Казематах как филиал Тевинтера, полный обнаглевших от безнаказанности малефикаров, так и натуральнейшие казематы с замученными недокормленными магами в цепях.  
На деле ни того, ни другого не наблюдалось, зато сэр Орвилл очень быстро обнаружил, что с трудом находит концы в бумагах Мередит, и никто, абсолютно никто в этом Круге почему-то не хочет ему помочь. Более того — все до единого отчаянно избегали идти на контакт. Храмовники при появлении начальства вытягивались по струнке — что как раз было совершенно естественно — но даже в личное время из них слова было не вытянуть (за исключением строк Устава, его-то они готовы были цитировать целыми параграфами; похвальное служебное рвение, но к концу первой недели Командор с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не огреть очередного подчинённого тем же Уставом по башке). Единственным, кто не пялился оловянным взором мимо правого уха Орвилла был рыцарь-капитан Каллен, временно исполнявший обязанности Командора до его прибытия. Иногда Орвиллу даже казалось, что рыцарь-капитан вот-вот решится откровенно поговорить с ним, но время шло, а ощущение оставалось ничем не подкреплённым.  
Маги вообще делали всё, чтобы не попадаться Орвиллу на глаза — однажды он видел, как степенная пожилая чародейка, завидев его, перебежала на другую сторону двора и натуральнейшим образом шмыгнула в какую-то дверь. Если же скрыться не удавалось, маги — от сопливых учеников до теряющих на ходу вставные деревянные зубы стариков — так и норовили прижаться спиной к стене и смотреть на Командора испуганными настороженными глазами, отделываясь общими фразами.  
Апофеозом этого балагана стал случай, когда Орвилл отловил мальчонку лет двенадцати и, чувствуя себя живодёром, осведомился, как тому живётся в Круге.  
— Замечательно, сэр Командор, — пролепетал ребёнок, глядя на собеседника с ужасом, и прижимая к животу сумку с книгами, словно его собирались по этому животу бить.  
— Тебе здесь нравится? — настаивал Орвилл.  
— Д-да, очень...  
— Никто тебя не обижает?  
На этом вопросе ребёнок разрыдался и намертво замолчал.

 

— Уважаемый Первый Чародей, не знаете ли вы, часом, почему в этом Круге маги так и норовят зарыдать в ответ на вопрос о самочувствии? — светски осведомился доведённый до белого каления Рыцарь-Командор тем же вечером, навестив соседний кабинет.  
Первый Чародей Орсино ему очень нравился. Прежде Орвилл служил в Круге с Первой Чародейкой — дамой преклонных лет и довольно склочного нрава. Орсино же был эльфом — а эльфы стареют медленнее и приятнее для глаз, чем люди — не говоря уж о том, что он носил весьма интригующую своей строгой закрытостью мантию и имел фигуру, позволяющую подобным мантиям смотреться интригующе. К тому же Орсино был мужчиной интеллигентным и вежливым в общении, хотя до сих пор соблюдал сухой тон и от бесед всеми силами уклонялся — но он хотя бы не смотрел на Орвилла глазами затравленной лани, чем выгодно отличался от своих подчинённых.  
— Возможно, ваш способ задавать вопросы пугает моих магов? — холодно предположил Первый Чародей, с тонкостью, порождённой не иначе как прекрасным воспитанием, давая понять, что очень занят.  
— Моих храмовников я, полагаете, тоже пугаю?  
— Возможно, — с лёгким нажимом произнёс Первый Чародей. — Они просто не знают, чего от вас ждать, сэр Орвилл, и потому не спешат довериться.

 

Идиотом новый Командор всё же не был. Он всё прекрасно понял.  
Следующий день он посвятил беседам с Усмирёнными, которые, как известно, не способны лгать. К вечеру у него шевелились волосы даже там, где он никогда не предполагал их произрастания.  
Вместо ужина сэр Орвилл выпил двойную порцию успокоительного и попросил свою помощницу — красивую Усмирённую по имени Эльза — подобрать ему к завтрашнему дню все архивные документы на тему жалоб магов на злоупотребления со стороны храмовников, и послать гонца в крепость наместника за аналогичным архивом жалоб на предыдущего Рыцаря-Командора, включая анонимки.  
Спал он в ту ночь плохо. В последующие тоже.

 

***

В конце недели запах успокоительных трав, исходящий от кабинета Рыцаря-Командора, усилился настолько, что Орсино, размышляя о передозировке и спиртовом компоненте подобных настоек, всё же, скрепя сердце, решился постучаться.  
— Войдите, — глухо раздалось из-за двери.  
Сэр Орвилл сидел за своим столом над ворохом бумаг и имел вид птицы, попавшей в шторм и потерявшей ориентацию в пространстве.  
— Добрый вечер, сэр Орвилл, — Орсино огляделся. Стула для посетителей перед столом Командора не было предусмотрено, перед ним обычно стояли навытяжку, поэтому Первый Чародей сам подвинул себе кресло и сел. — Вы в порядке?  
— Нет, — по-военному кратко и чётко отрапортовал Рыцарь-Командор и вдруг толкнул стопку бумаг в сторону Орсино. — Взгляните и скажите мне, что вы думаете об этом.  
Орсино взглянул.  
Стопка состояла из отлично знакомых ему листов, некоторым из которых было уже много месяцев. Листы пестрели намеренно угловатыми, зачастую явно написанными левой рукой, буквами, складывающимися в слова, истекающие болью, стыдом и отчаянием. Редкие жалобы на словесные угрозы и лёгкую физическую агрессию казались на этом фоне почти пятном света во тьме.  
Внизу каждого листа стояла резолюция — вариация «отказано», «явная безосновательность...», «клеветнический характер...», «провокация» и еже с ними.  
Орсино помолчал, гипнотизируя взглядом листы. Потом чуть пожал плечами — в конце концов, рано или поздно это должно было случиться — и сказал:  
— Не представляю, что вы надеетесь услышать от меня. Казалось бы, всё очевидно. Я лично проследил, чтобы на стол Рыцарю-Командору Мередит не попадало жалоб, не заслуживающих её внимания.  
Сэр Орвилл собрался что-то сказать, но промолчал, уронил руку на лоб.  
— И ни вы, ни кто-то другой ни слова мне не сказали.  
— Сэр Орвилл, — тон голоса Орсино упал до температуры зимней ночи. — Я годами вынужден смотреть, как любые намёки на недостойное поведение, несправедливость и жестокость представителей Церкви отвергаются только на основании того, что исходят от магов. Я смотрю на бюджет Круга, статьи доходов от продажи изделий формари, и вспоминаю, как тех, кого я должен защищать, Усмиряют без разбирательств и причин, просто потому, что кому-то из храмовников, имеющих достаточно высокий чин, нравится, прошу прощения, иметь в постели покорных партнёров с тавром на лбу. Я лгу силой забранным в Круг детям, что здесь о них позаботятся и дадут возможность безопасно развить их способности, а потом убеждаю тех же детей, слегка подросших, что они правильно поступили, и лучше отдаться, пока просят по-хорошему, чем быть изнасилованными и покалеченными. С тех пор как меня назначили на эту должность, которой, смею заметить, я никогда не искал и не просил, я вынужден каждый день продаваться по частям, надеясь сохранить целое. Надеюсь, в свете этого вы простите мне некоторое недоверие к любому новому человеку в этом кресле.  
И он чопорно выпрямился, словно посох проглотил.  
— Я... — Орвилл откашлялся и вдруг подался вперёд. — Я не знал!  
Он понятия не имел, как объяснить этому суровому эльфу, что впервые в жизни чувствует стыд за изображение пылающего меча на своих доспехах.  
— Теперь знаете, — Орсино внимательно посмотрел в больные глаза Командора и, поскольку терять было нечего, прямо спросил: — Что вы собираетесь делать в связи с этим?  
— Я обдумываю это, — медленно произнёс Орвилл. — Пока могу сказать одно — подобного, — он кивнул на стопку доносов, — в моём Круге быть не должно.  
Лет двадцать назад Орсино, надо думать, с удовольствием поверил бы столь явно искренним словам. Сейчас же он вспомнил поговорку про новую метлу, которая чисто метёт.  
— Если вы говорите всерьёз, то всем нам повезло, — сдержанно ответил он. — Время покажет.

 

Время показало.  
На следующий день Рыцарь-Командор вызвал к себе рыцаря-капитана Каллена и имел с ним долгий и, судя по всему, неприятный разговор. К вечеру, когда у учеников Круга закончились занятия, молодая чародейка Бетани Хоук, ничего хорошего не ожидая, переступила порог командорского кабинета.  
— Вы хотели меня видеть? — смело осведомилась она, упирая руку в бок.  
Орвилл даже залюбовался. Воображение живо дорисовало барышне Хоук двадцать дополнительных лет и пуд дополнительного веса (ожидаемый результат появления на свет парочки детишек), кухонный фартук и угрожающий половник в руке. Получилось просто-таки воплощение домашнего уюта и материнства.  
При личной беседе она оказалась ещё и смышлёной, объяснять ей по два раза не требовалось.  
— Я, — веско сообщила она, устроившись в так и обосновавшемся напротив стола кресле для посетителей (Орвилл мысленно называл его «креслом Орсино»), — как вы знаете, занимаюсь детьми. Не столько учу — этим есть кому заняться и без меня — сколько присматриваю за ними, воспитываю и всё такое. Мне это по душе, у меня неплохо это получается, дети мне верят, и в Казематах все давно поняли, что моих подопечных лучше не трогать. Я ведь, — она невесело улыбнулась, — сестра Того-Самого-Хоука. Так что ученики помладше из всех магов чувствуют себя наиболее защищёнными. Тем не менее, все младше восьми поголовно писаются в постель, даже если не делали этого до того, как их забрали из дома. Я уж не говорю о том, с какими вопросами ко мне приходят детишки постарше, — она сжала губы и после небольшой паузы добавила: — Среди моих детей есть ученица по имени Аласса, эльфийка. Ей четырнадцать, в Круг доставили два года назад, уже при мне, так что пока она живёт вместе с самыми младшими. Зимой она как-то вернулась в спальню после отбоя, вся в слезах, соплях и синяках от воот таких лапищ, — девушка растопырила пятерню, пытаясь продемонстрировать размер гипотетических лапищ. — Аласса, сэр Орвилл, ростом мне по плечо и ноги у неё толщиной с мои руки. Мы так и не дознались у неё, кто это сделал, но, знаете, если я выясню имя, я подпалю кое-кому яйца, и можете меня потом Усмирить.  
— Ты не рассматриваешь возможность, что виновник может не быть храмовником? — для проформы спросил Орвилл.  
— А кем ещё он может быть? Не знаю, как в том Круге, откуда вы приехали, а здесь маги живут в осаде. Мы не гадим друг другу. Не говоря уж о том, что на другого мага можно пожаловаться мэтру Орсино, и он всё уладит.  
Орвилл помолчал, наблюдая за магичкой, потом сказал:  
— Бетани, я понимаю, что у тебя нет особых причин мне верить, но моя цель сейчас — точно выяснить, кто из оказавшихся под моим началом храмовников замешан в подобных злоупотреблениях, чтобы передать их и все имеющиеся свидетельства для дальнейшего расследования. Расследования, а не отписки. Служить в Круге, и, тем более, здесь, они не будут.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что таким людям и жить незачем, — сказала барышня Хоук, как-то сникнув. — Не знаю, может, вы и правы. Постараюсь поверить вам.  
Сэр Орвилл ободряюще кивнул. Он не стал говорить, что и ему порой кажутся разные вещи, и в последнее время чаще, чем прежде.

 

***

К началу осени две дюжины храмовников в чинах от новобранцев до капитанов были отозваны из Киркволла.  
Очень хочется сказать, что больше никто и о них ничего не слышал, но, увы, это не так. Впрочем, при Кругах они и впрямь больше не служили, поскольку с позором изгнанным из ордена делать это было бы трудновато.

 

Через некоторое время пропитавший Казематы запах успокаивающих настоек начал выветриваться. Киркволльские травники печально вздыхали, вспоминая недавние барыши.

 

***

 

— Послушайте, Орсино, так больше не может продолжаться! — решительно заявил Рыцарь-Командор, появляясь на пороге кабинета Первого Чародея и мощным плечом оттирая в сторону Гюнтера. — Скажите мне правду! Вы вообще хоть иногда ужинаете?  
— Разумеется, — отозвался Орсино тоном благородной дамы, заподозренной в пренебрежении к гигиене.  
Гюнтер поспешно выскользнул за дверь.  
— Тогда почему я уже который вечер не наблюдаю вас в трапезной? — ласково спросил Орвилл. Его пристальный взгляд как бы вопрошал, решится ли Первый Чародей солгать, что еду ему носили в кабинет. — В частности, сегодня?  
— Немного заработался, — не дрогнул Орсино. — Вы и сами знаете, как это бывает.  
— Ну конечно. А как насчёт обеда?  
— Признаться, обед я пропустил...  
— Но, надеюсь, вы хотя бы позавтракали?  
— Разумеется! Кажется... — на бледном челе Первого Чародея отобразилась работа мысли: Орсино пытался вспомнить, завтракал он сегодня или всё-таки вчера.  
— В таком случае не вижу другого выхода, как только сопроводить вас в трапезную, — развёл руками Орвилл.  
Орсино приподнял брови, сразу став похожим на почтенного наставника, выслушивающего лепет плохо подготовившегося ученика.  
— То есть, вы намерены, простите, меня... конвоировать?  
— Я просто тоже ещё не ужинал, — не смутился Командор.  
— Но, насколько я понимаю, время ужина давно прошло.  
— Не беспокойтесь, уверен, нам с вами не смогут отказать, поскребут по стенкам котла и что-нибудь соберут. И, знаете что, Орсино? Поскольку не в моих силах заставить вас завтракать и обедать, я настаиваю на том, чтобы сопровождать вас во время вечерней трапезы. Так я смогу быть уверен, что хотя бы один раз в день вы таки едите, и главе моего Круга не грозят голодные обмороки — что, безусловно, сильно подмочило бы мою репутацию.  
После такой продуманной речи Орсино оставалось лишь согласиться.

 

Вскоре всё население Круга получило прекрасную возможность ежевечерне наблюдать своего Первого Чародея и Рыцаря-Командора ужинающими за одним столом, что здорово поднимало моральный дух. А Орсино иногда даже брал добавку и второй компот.

 

2.

 

Сэр Орвилл печально созерцал ворох анонимок на своём столе.  
Конечно, надо было бы радоваться, что всего год спустя после отстранения Мередит Станнард дела в Круге нормализовались достаточно, чтобы содержание анонимных жалоб почти полностью вращалось вокруг горчичного порошка в поддоспешнике, украденного оружейного масла, ученических шалостей, подпиленных стоек манекенов для отработки ударов и подворовывающих на кухне поварят. Было даже несколько записок с признаниями в любви.  
Но радоваться не получалось, потому что подобные мелочи происходили с завидной периодичностью, и бедному Рыцарю-Командору приходилось вдобавок к действительно важным вещам ещё и этой ерундой заниматься.  
Сэр Орвилл устало потёр шею, мимолётно взглянул на дверь и вздохнул. За дверью был коридор, который пересекался в пару шагов, и кабинет Первого Чародея, куда Командор в последнее время всё сильнее хотел зайти попросту, безо всякой причины.  
Оставалось радоваться, что любимая сестра Орвилла ограничивалась письмами, а не приезжала в гости к брату-храмовнику. Уж она бы не удержалась, непременно прокомментировала. Орвилл даже будто слышал её голос: «Этот эльф? Да он же старый! Хотя... руки красивые, и фигура что надо...» — будто он лошадь выбирает! Впрочем, большинство орлейцев отнеслись бы к покупке лошади с большим вниманием, чем к выбору любовника-эльфа. В конце концов, хорошие лошади — ценность, в отличие от эльфов.  
Орсино не был каким-то там эльфом. Он и впрямь не был так уж молод, хотя только слепой счёл бы его стариком, не был особенно смазлив (хотя, когда Орвилл пытался представить, как выглядел Первый Чародей в юности, слюноотделение у него усиливалось совершенно непомерно), но обладал прекрасными (хоть и несколько нервными) манерами, был интеллигентно образован и держался всегда с редким достоинством. Узнав Первого Чародея лучше и научившись работать с ним бок о бок, Орвилл проникся к нему искренним уважением, и не было бы ничего чудеснее, если бы к уважению не примешивалась посторонняя, совершенно личная симпатия.  
Временами — и особенно, по ночам — сэр Орвилл позволял себе краткие (но неизменно приятные и результативные) мечты, в которых он снимал с Первого Чародея перчатки и покрывал поцелуями его ладони. Мечты находили логическое продолжение в снах, обыкновенно начинавшихся с возможности преклонить колени перед худой тонкой фигурой в неприступной, застёгнутой сверху донизу мантии. Поцелуями сны не ограничивались.  
С Орвиллом и прежде случались увлечения, в том числе сильные, в том числе, увлечения магами — в этом нет ничего удивительного, если большую часть жизни проводишь в Круге — но он всегда успешно справлялся с ними с помощью правой руки и молитвы. Однако на сей раз дело обстояло хуже, потому что речь шла не об одном лишь вожделении к запретному объекту, не только о снах, в которых он одну за другой расстёгивал ремешки и завязки на чужой мантии и поднимался руками по обтянутыми плотными чулками бёдрам, не задирая подол — речь шла о нарушении тонкого равновесия, наметившегося между ним и Орсино, о том, что они научились сотрудничать, они разговаривали, не обдумывая каждое слово, и ели вместе, так что в других условиях были бы коллегами, а то и приятелями, и кроме того Орвилл влюбился как в семнадцать лет. В того, кто не ответит взаимностью, даже при наличии — кто знает! — взаимного влечения.  
Орвилл мрачно уставился на анонимки. Самым разумным сейчас казалось плюнуть на всё и лечь спать, а с этим куском работы разобраться с утра.  
Он как раз успел принять это решение, когда в дверь постучали.  
— Войдите, — громко сказал Орвилл.  
На пороге возник Орсино, и Командор забыл как дышать.  
Нет, он пока не настолько обалдел от похоти, чтоб терять соображение просто при виде объекта своих желаний. Просто то, как выглядел Первый Чародей...  
Для начала, он улыбался. Не то чтобы Орвилл вовсе никогда не видел его улыбки, но такой беззаботной — и впрямь нет. Впрочем, судя по лёгкому беспорядку в причёске и раскрасневшемуся лицу, Орсино всего-навсего немного выпил. Эльфы, особенно выросшие в Круге, в большинстве своём плохо держали градус.  
Воротник мантии Первого Чародея был расстёгнут, открывая обычно скрытый от взглядов участок шеи. Орвилл так и прикипел к нему взглядом.  
— Как я и полагал, вы ещё не спите, — чуть громче обычного сказал Орсино. — Сэр Орвилл, вы сами-то хоть иногда вспоминаете об отдыхе?  
— И этот человек не позволяет вам загнуться за рабочим столом! — весело поддержал незнакомый голос и в дверь просунулась какая-то разбойничья рожа.  
— Позвольте представить вам благородного Гаррета Хоука, — не растерялся Орсино. — Известного также как Защитник.  
— Наслышан, — отозвался Орвилл, поднимаясь навстречу.  
— Очень рад! — Хоук подкатился к столу и энергично пожал Командору руку. — Я вот тоже о вас слышал, хорошее, в основном. И от Первого Чародея слышал, и от сестрёнки своей... дай, думаю, приглашу Рыцаря-Командора выпить с нами. Надо же и отдыхать иногда!  
Искушение — с ним рано или поздно сталкивается каждый, посвятивший себя Церкви.  
Сэр Орвилл посмотрел на анонимки, потом на рассеянно улыбающегося Орсино...  
— Почему бы и нет, в самом деле. Я только возьму бокал.  
— Не нужно! — отмахнулся Хоук. — У нас всё есть, даже закуска нарезана.

 

Закуска действительно имелась, хотя и крайне немудрящая — судя по всему, Хоук притащил её с собой. А вот пили сливовую наливку, довольно неплохую.  
Защитник болтал, не затыкаясь, бодро повествовал о каких-то забавных случаях, происходивших то ли с ним, то ли с какими-то его знакомыми, и под этом дело ловко и как бы мимоходом усадил Рыцаря-Командора на диванчик к Орсино, сам заняв кресло Первого Чародея.  
Орвилл не слушал болтовню, пропускал мимо ушей, как фон, но, видимо, полученное в детстве воспитание давало о себе знать, и какие-то комментарии и междометия он вставлял вовремя, по крайней мере, Хоук, кажется, ничего не заметил. Большая часть внимания Орвилла была поглощена сидящим рядом Орсино, который, кажется, тоже не особенно вслушивался в рассказ своего приятеля.  
Они понемногу пили сливовую наливку, закусывая сыром, и Орвилл думал, всегда ли глаза Первого Чародея были такими глубокими, а тонкие губы — такими яркими и соблазнительными.  
Это был самый приятный вечер за очень, очень долгое время.  
Может быть, поэтому ни он, ни Орсино не двинулись с места, когда Хоук внезапно засобирался домой по позднему времени и убежал, оставив им бутылку. Так и сидели рядом, задумчиво созерцая друг друга и натюрморт из бокалов и остатков сыра.  
— Сэр Орвилл, — сказал Орсино наконец. Голос его звучал чуть более хрипло и чуть более тепло, чем бывало обыкновенно. — Ваша рука на моём колене.  
— И в самом деле, — не стал спорить с очевидным Командор. — Вам это неприятно?  
— Ничуть. Однако пойдут беспочвенные слухи.  
— Они и так пойдут. Это основное свойство слухов.  
Орвилл осторожно наклонился и коснулся губами обнажённой шеи Первого Чародея. Тот вздрогнул, резко втянул воздух и произнёс:  
— Вы совершаете глупость. Это не нужно ни мне, ни вам.  
Орвилл прикрыл глаза и твёрдо сказал:  
— Так больше не может продолжаться! Мэтр Орсино, я предлагаю вам быть со мной. Во всех смыслах. Ваше решение?  
Первый Чародей долго молчал, неспешно поглаживая чужую ладонь на своём колене. Тёплое дыхание щекотало ему шею.  
— Я ничего не буду говорить о том, что связи подобного рода мало того что запретны, так ещё и пошлы до анекдотичности, — сказал он наконец тихо. — Вы всё это знаете лучше меня. Просто объясните: как вы вообще-то себе такое представляете?  
— Прекрасно представляю, в подробностях. Днём мы будем работать в соседних кабинетах, как мы это, собственно, и так уже делаем, вечерами вместе ужинать и говорить о работе, как это и без того происходит, а ночью заниматься безумным безудержным сексом, словно нам по семнадцать лет, и завтра нас казнят. И целоваться на прощание утром.  
— Вы очень романтичный человек, — сказал Орсино. И после краткой паузы добавил: — А я, очевидно, идиот, потому что я согласен.  
В первую секунду Орвилл не совсем поверил своим ушам. Во вторую секунду он оказался на коленях перед диванчиком.  
Явно слегка опешивший от его прыти Первый Чародей, тем не менее, быстро сориентировался, и помог себя разуть. Во всём остальном Орвиллу помощь не требовалась. Пояс, ремешки и внутренние крючки сдавались под напором его самую малость дрожащих пальцев. Орсино растерянно бормотал что-то об излишней спешке, но не слишком уверенно — ни один партнёр любого пола, расы и возраста ещё не проявлял такого упоённого восторга от вида его чулок. Тем более, когда Рыцарь-Командор принялся целовать его бёдра и пах прямо сквозь ткань, тут уж и вовсе стало не до разговоров.  
Действовал Орвилл обстоятельно и вдохновенно до самозабвения, и вопрос ещё, кто получал от происходящего большее удовольствие. Во всяком случае, к тому моменту как Орсино наконец-то ощутил сперва чужое дыхание, а затем и прикосновение горячего языка без преграды ткани, связность речи, да и мысли была Первым Чародеем утрачена давно и прочно, так что он просто застонал, притом довольно громко, что мало сочеталось с обычно свойственной ему дальновидностью и заботой о будущем.  
Не было никакого будущего. Был сэр Орвилл Войе, на коленях перед ним, с его членом во рту, с руками под его коленями.  
И Первый Чародей в этот миг не отказался бы задержаться в этом «сейчас» на часок-другой. Вместо любого будущего.

 

— На нас донесут, — глубокомысленно предупредил Орсино, восстановив дыхание. — Гюнтер, к примеру.  
— Может, и донесут, — невнятно отозвался Орвилл, прижимаясь лицом к внутренней стороне его бедра. — Только никто ничего делать не будет. После всего-то.  
Орсино опустил руку и ласково погладил его по волосам.

 

Кажется, речь шла о том, чтобы жить долго и счастливо.


End file.
